Michael
by Demus
Summary: Sirius takes Remus on one of their typical, illegal well, against school rules nights out. They go to Sirius' favourite gay bar and Remus watches him dance, wondering why he can't tell him how he feels. Songfic to 'Michael'. Rated for slashy goodness.


Sirius takes Remus on one of their typical, illegal (well, against school rules) nights out. They go to Sirius' favourite gay bar and Remus watches him dance, wondering why he can't tell him how he feels. Songfic to 'Michael' by Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Michael' 

Sirius and Remus were going on a night out. Well, to be precise, Sirius was going on a night out to his favourite club and was taking Remus with him.

The black haired wizard stood in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches to his leather trousers with leather jacket and (surprisingly) not leather shirt. Remus stood anxiously behind him, wringing his hands. "Sirius, it's the full moon in three days time- what if I get angry? There's no telling what could happen!"

"So don't get angry, babe! Trust me!" Sirius untied his long back hair and let it tumble around his face, falling to about mid-back length. He turned and fixed Remus with a cheeky blue-eyed grin. "Come on Remus- please? Just this one time?"

Remus sighed. "You said that last time. And the time before that. And the time before that- Siri, you can't keep doing this, unlike you, I do appreciate sleep!" The tawny-haired werewolf watched his friend's eyes become sad and his shoulders slump. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Oh fine!"

Ever the con artist, Sirius straightened and winked. "Great- get your coat!"

* * *

Slipping out of the castle was too easy these days. Sirius grinned as he strode across the steadily darkening lawn towards the old shed were he kept his motorbike. Remus followed, glancing nervously up at the sky to check his calculations had been right. Sirius unlocked the shed and lovingly patted the machine. He quickly started it up and sat astride, holding the bike steady as Remus awkwardly slid on behind him. "Ready?" he said, as warm arms wrapped around his middle. 

"Where are we going?"

"Where we always go." With that, Sirius revved up and roared off, grinning with insane pleasure as the wheels lifted off the ground and Remus gave his customary squeak at the thought of the noise waking people.

* * *

Together they walked down the street, having parked the motorbike in their usual spot near the club and performing a quick anti-theft charm. Sirius grinned and winked at the bouncer at the door, ignoring the queue outside the club. "Alright, Sam?" 

"Yes, Mr Black. Go on in."

"Sirius," Remus whispered as they walked in, ignoring the indignant cries of those waiting. "Why do we always come to a Muggle gay bar?"

"Because the music's better. Want to dance?" Sirius gestured to the already full dance floor. Remus shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll get a drink."

Sirius' bright eyes misted for a moment, as if in pain, then cleared as he nodded. "'Kay. I'll join you later." With that, the young wizard headed for the middle of the sweaty writhing mass of young male bodies.

Remus watched him go, then turned and made for the bar. He sat on one of the high stools and rested his chin on his hand, keeping one eye on the dance floor. The bartender came to him, having served a group slightly drunk Muggles, a large smile on his face. "Re! Nice to see you, darling. Siri bring you again?" His voice was raised over the loud music.

"Hi Mike. Yes he did," Remus returned the friendly smile with a slightly wan attempt of his own.

Mike put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "Haven't told him, huh?"

The wizard shook his head. "I can't - what if I'm wrong? How can I put him through that awkwardness if I'm wrong?" To say little of his darker, hairier side. What Remus felt was a bestial urge with the wolf. It was only a matter of time before it acted…

"Hey sweetie, don't get worked up. What can I get you?"

"Red wine, please Mike. Large."

The tall blond nodded and poured him his drink, ignoring the thought that his quiet friend could use something a little more powerful. He handed it to Remus, who took a small sip and smiled- Mike always picked the good ones, a nice rich Merlot.

"Thanks. Shall I let Siri pay?"

The bartender grinned mischievously. "Why not? I don't think he'll mind, somehow."

No, Remus thought, turning his attention back to his dark friend, he probably won't. Sirius was thrashing away to his own crazy rhythm in the middle of the dance floor, garnering many admiring looks and various advances from star-struck men taken in by his lithe form and beautiful 'come hither' eyes.

Mike followed his gaze and leaned on the bar to talk into his ear. "He's refusing them, Re. He always refuses them. Even when you're not here. I should know."

"You asked him?" Remus' voice was disbelieving. The bartender raised his hands placatingly. "I swear I didn't know, Re. But I knew as soon as he brought you here why he did it."

Remus gulped. "You…you think so?"

"Of course. Why else would he bring you to a gay bar?" Mike winked and walked off to serve some other people.

Because he likes the music, Remus thought, suddenly realising how ridiculous that sounded. He took another gulp of his wine, focusing on the shape of his secret passion as a new song started up. He recognised it as one of the latest Muggle hits, 'Michael' by Franz Ferdinand.

This is where I be

so heavenly

So come and dance with me, Michael

So sexy, I'm sexy

So come and dance with me, Michael

I'm all that you see, you want to see

So come and dance with me, Michael

Yes, Remus thought wryly. Come on Sirius, drag me onto the dance floor and show me your love in a wildly passionate act of indecency.

Sirius didn't seem to hear his sarcastic plea, continuing to move in his wildly hypnotic patterns.

Remus watched as the music began to crescendo as it approached the chorus. The mass of bodies became frantic as the dancers increased their pace in time with the music.

So close now, so close now

So come and dance with me

So come and dance with me

So come and dance with me

It was so true, Remus thought, not realising how into the song he was getting. Sirius was a real leather boy, beautiful on the dance floor, the only one he would ever want, could ever want…

Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips

Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips

Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want

Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want

A young man, dressed in leather as provocative as Siri's, drew close to his friend. Remus snarled, wolf instincts coming to the fore. He was close. He was too close. _Mine!_

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor_

_Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore_

_Michael, waiting on a silver platter now_

_And nothing matters now_

Remus leapt off the stool, carelessly dropping his glass on the floor, storming towards the one who was trying to seduce what was his. He pushed his way through the writhing mass of sweaty bodies, his teeth bared in unconscious imitation of his dark side.

This is what I am, I am a man

So come and dance with me, Michael

He reached his destination, grabbing the taller wizard and pulling him away from the tempter's advancer. Sirius yelled in surprise and turned quickly, his eyes widening in shock. "Remus! What…?"

So strong now, it's strong now

So come and dance with me, Michael

Remus' normally gentle amber eyes were flashing feral gold as he glared at his 'enemy', who backed away hastily, his hands raised in apology.

I'm all that you see, you want to see

So come and dance with me, Michael

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius' brow was furrowed as he took in his friend's state. Remus was breathing heavily, his hands clenching and unclenching. Oh God- three nights away…This was why Remus had been worried. "Remus?"

So close now, it's close now

The other wizard grabbed his arm and began to forcibly drag him off the dance floor, away to the dark passage that led to the toilets. "Remus, you're hurting me, what are you doing?" Sirius struggled against his friend's iron grip.

So come and dance with me

So come and dance with me

So come and dance with me

Remus shoved him against the wall, ignoring his struggles. "You're mine. You're mine." With that he pushed his head against Sirius', his body relaxing. "Mine," he repeated, wrapping himself around the taller boy.

Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips

Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips

Sirius willed the tension out of his muscles. This was unexpected. He hadn't known Remus felt like. Oh if he had…

Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want

Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want

He was distracted by the smaller boy raising his head. Remus' eyes were still that hard gold. Sirius wondered what sort of feral place his mind reached.

Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor

Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore

Michael, waiting on a silver platter now

And nothing matters now

Remus placed his forehead against Sirius' and sniffed deeply. A smile spread across his face and he nuzzled his friend's cheek. Sirius' eyes closed at the soft gentleness of the gesture then gasped as he felt wetness at his cheek as Remus tasted him, licking at the sweat on his face. The werewolf began to lick and nibble a path down Sirius' face, moving to his neck. Sirius couldn't help groaning as the other boy touched a particularly sensitive area.

Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips

Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips

Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want

Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want

At the sound, Remus suddenly leapt back from him, his eyes fading to their normal expressive amber tone. He looked horrified. "Siri, oh God, Siri! I'm…I'm sorry. Forgive me."

He turned and ran out of the passage, pushing and shoving through the crowd of people.

Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor

Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore

Michael, waiting on a silver platter now

And nothing matters now, nothing matters now

Sirius cursed and tried to marshal his thoughts. Remus- he had to find him. He sprinted back to main area of the club, his eyes scanning frantically for his friend. Mike caught his eyes and pointed to the door. "He went left!" he yelled.

"Thanks Mike!" Sirius shouted back, already heading for the door, hearing the last words of the song echo into silence.

Nothing matters, oh yeah

Once outside he turned left and continued to run, bellowing Remus' name desperately, ignoring the strange looks he got. He stopped as he heard the sound of heart-wrenching sobs. He followed the sound to a dimly lit alley and saw his tawny friend, sat hunched against the wall, his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried. Sirius' heart melted and ran to him, pulling him into an embrace, hearing him gasp in shock then respond.

"Oh Siri, I couldn't control it, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the words tumbled one over the other, broken by gasping, sobbing breaths as Remus clung to Sirius.

"What for?" Sirius replied softly, stroking Remus' back soothingly. "Remus, I should be apologising. I'm such a coward- I kept trying to tell you…"

"You, you mean…" Remus' tear-stained face lifted from his shoulder, great wet eyes staring hopefully into his.

"Yep," Sirius felt his own eyes beginning to tear. "I love you, Remus Lupin."

"Oh Siri!"

And suddenly they were kissing, desperate kisses full of the frustration of being kept apart for so long. Remus broke away and relaxed into the hug. "I never thought that…that you would…"

Sirius snorted, resting his head on Remus'. "Of course I did you daft sod. Why do think I kept taking to a gay bar?"


End file.
